Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Community Guidelines/Behaviour
THIS POLICY IN A NUTSHELL *Do not excessively advertise your content. *Do not ask for rights. *Do not use profanity outside mainspace pages. *Do not spam or troll under any circumstances. *Treat other users the way you want to be treated. Advertising Continuously messaging users with information related to your own wiki content or anything you made on this wiki to those uninterested is not allowed. Advertising once is fine, but constant advertising to the point where it becomes simple spam will result in a warning, and if it continues, a block. You cannot advertise more than once every two hours on chat, you cannot spam people in their private chat, you cannot make a thread besides a discussion thread to advertise, you cannot spam your userpage with advertisements, and you cannot go around in the comments advertising. This rule does not apply to discussion threads, nor does it apply to messages sent to users helping you with your series. Asking for Rights Asking for rights is strictly prohibited even if you are joking about it. You will be warned if you ask for rights just once, and if you continue bugging an administrator to promote you or continue mentioning it, you will get receive a block, as that can be considered trolling or spam. Profanity Even though this is a wiki based on a children's television show, in order to legally edit the site, users must be at least 13 years of age, and therefore, we do not find it extremely important to strictly prohibit profanity. Some people still find profanity offensive, however, so there are still many restrictions. We still have a very lengthy blacklist, and profanity of any kind is not to be used for the purpose of insulting other users. Only pages in the mainspace may contain profanity, and any page with profanity must contain a template (such as this one) that warns users of the profanity on the page and must be rated at least TV-14. Finally, profanity that is used in excess is considered spam, and the same rules apply as in other cases of spam. The wiki's official Discord server has a less restrictive but equally important blacklist of its own. Quotation Policy If you receive a warning or are kicked from the wiki's official Discord server for using a blacklisted word, you may ask why you were kicked for saying said word; however, you must use quotation marks ('single' or "double") around the blacklisted word so the admins know that you are asking about your ban and not just using the word again. You will not receive a warning or be kicked for asking about banned words; however, you can not use quotes to get around the censoring policy. You may only use the quoted word once before you will be kicked or temporarily blocked. For reference, this rule also applies if a user needs to repeat a word that another user said in order to determine how long to ban them. Spam Spam refers to the repeated posting of either unrelated content gibberish, or linking to other websites (including websites with viruses or pornography). Depending on the severity, the user in question can receive anything from repeated warnings followed by a block, to an immediate block. Spamming Discussions Continuing to talk about anything related to the wiki or not when multiple people have asked you to stop or are uninterested is not allowed. It's okay to bring up topics, but when people have asked you to stop bringing them up in the past or people ask you to stop bringing them up now, you have to listen and stop. If it continues, it will result in a warning, and if it continues, a block. Trolling Trolling refers to doing something intentionally for the sole purpose of annoying other people, usually in an online setting. On the wiki, this usually includes insulting other users' work, trying to offend other users, posting nonsense in comments, on pages, or on blogs. You will only receive warning for trolling, unless it persists, in which case you will be blocked. User Treatment Disrespecting other users is not accepted on the wiki. Do not insult users or their works, talk about events that may be sensitive to them, spread their personal information, or bully them. Please be open to all users and treat them equally. Under no circumstances should you use derogatory speech against a certain gender, sex, race, religion, ethnicity, or sexual orientation, attempt to convert others to a certain religion, or argue with others about political ideologies. This applies both in conversation with users and in series. Everything and anything brought up in confidence by other users on the #serious channel on the wiki's Discord server is meant to stay there. Divulging anything posted there to users not part of the server is grounds for a block unless absolutely necessary, at which point the administrators will decide on a course of action. Vandalism Vandalism refers to changing the content of a page to the point where the content is completely unrelated to the original intention of the page. This is a serious offense, and depending on the scale of the vandalism, can result in a immediate block. If you notice that a user is vandalizing pages, please report this to one of the administrators.